JimmyBoy (episode)/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Jimmy Boy. Transcript [Scene opens to 'Larry, in his '''Larry-Boy costume, investigating a spilled barrel of radioactive waste, the entire crime scene blocked off by police tape, just as Beau Rockley and his pea cameraman approach Larry-Boy.]'' Beau: LarryBoy, you have saved the town again! But what is your real identity? LarryBoy: Sorry, newsman! I gotta keep my identity secret! Beau: But, don't you want to get the credit? LarryBoy: Credit? It's not about credit. I help because it's the right thing to do. Does God help us for the credit? No! It's because he loves us. He- Beau: I just want an exclusive interview. LarryBoy: Quick! Look over there! (Beau and his cameraman turns, before he quickly leaves, and turns back to see that he's now gone) Beau: I got to find out who he really is! Let's follow him! (He and his cameraman go around the back of Bob and Larry's house, while LarryBoy is still trying to sneak away, they still following him. LarryBoy then sneaks around the jars on the countertop, while they pass him from behind.) LarryBoy: He's on my tail. I better hide. (He looks around, before the camera zooms in on Jimmy and Jerry's house. He activates the wings on his suit then takes to the air, then flies directly into The Gouards' house, while Beau and his cameraman are still looking around the sink for him. He enters the house just as Jimmy and Jerry are about to eat some sandwiches.) Citizens! Jimmy and Jerry: (yelling in surprise, as they throw their sandwiches into the air before catching them again.) LarryBoy: May I take momentary refuge in your domicile? Jimmy: Sure. Bathroom's down the hall. (He takes a bite of the sandwich that he caught.) What's in that? Jerry: Ham. Jimmy: Let me taste it again to make sure. (He eats the sandwich in one bite.) Jerry: All fair. Jimmy: Yep, I'm pretty sure that's ham. Jerry: Trade-back. (He holds out the sandwich he caught back to Jimmy, who starts to eat it, just as the doorbell rings.) Beau (Off-screen): LarryBoy? (Jimmy answers the door, revealing him at the door.) LarryBoy? You have saved- (Jimmy closes the door again.) Jimmy: Hey, there's a reporter outside! Finally, I'm famous! LarryBoy (with a lampshade over his head): Actually, he was chasing me. Jimmy (disappointed): Oh. LarryBoy: I'm just gonna sneak out the back. Thank you, citizens! (He sneaks away, leaving behind the lampshade, which lands on Jerry's head.) Beau: (Off-screen) LarryBoy? I just want you to tell me your secret identity! That's all! Jimmy: (gasps) You know what he wants, Jerry? Jerry: LarryBoy. Jimmy: I know that, and you know that. But, who is LarryBoy anyway? He doesn't know. We don't know. For all we know, he could be me! Yeah! Me! Jerry: But, you're Jimmy. (Scene switches to outside Jimmy and Jerry's house.) Beau: I'm looking for LarryBoy! He was going to give me the exclusive! Jimmy: (Comes out from their house) I've got your exclusive, newsman! Haha! I am LarryBoy! (Scene switches to LarryBoy driving in the Larrymobile, before going back underground again, before the camera pans up to Bob and Larry's house, where Bob is about to watch some TV. When Bob presses a button on the remote, the floor is suddenly spun around, before LarryBoy comes back up in the room, while Bob is left dizzy.) LarryBoy: Man! This non-stop, one-veggie war on crime is really wearing me out. Good thing God never tires helping us. (The floor spins around again, restoring LarryBoy back to Larry again, leaving Bob dizzy once again.) Bob: Just relax. Watch some TV. (Turns on TV) Beau: (on TV) If you're just joining us, the secret identity of LarryBoy has just been announced! Bob and Larry: (gasps) (Jimmy suddenly comes in while wearing a makeshift LarryBoy helmet and bumps Beau out of the way.) Jimmy: (on TV) Yeah! It's me! I'm LarryBoy! Larry: What?! (He comes up to the TV and holds it up.) Beau: (on TV) LarryBoy, you look a lot less like a green cucumber nowadays. Jimmy: (on TV) It's a new costume. Larry: Right. They'll never buy that excuse! Crowd: (on TV) LarryBoy! LarryBoy! LarryBoy! Larry: I thought I was LarryBoy. Bob: You are! Jimmy's just telling everyone he's LarryBoy! Larry: But, why would he do that? (On TV, Jimmy is seen getting showered with flowers and trophies.) Jimmy: (on TV) I love all this attention! Bob: I'm guessing for the attention? Larry: He can't do that! They shouldn't be cheering for him! Bob: I thought ultimately all credit goes to God. Larry: Yeah, but, that's as long as no one's stealing your credit! The real LarryBoy will take care of this! (He jumps into his chair, as the floor spins around again, leaving Bob dizzy once again, before the floor spins again as LarryBoy comes back up again.) LarryBoy: Which is me! I'm LarryBoy! Not Jimmy! Bob: Got it. (The floor spins again, which leaves Bob dizzy once more. Scene switches to Motato's lair, where he is watching the news report with Jimmy posing as LarryBoy.) Motato: Eh? The fool Larryboy is giving away his secret identity? Radishes! Radishes: Sir! Motato: Find out everything you can about him. Find his weakness! Radishes: Yes, sir! Motato: But be careful! He may look like a buffoon, but remember, he is a highly-trained crime-fighter! You must be sneaky! Radishes: Yes, sir! (The Radishes go to leave. Scene switches to Jimmy hopping through town while carrying trophies that were given to him.) Jimmy: What a day! Getting carried around, dinner with the mayor, awards- Broccoli Boy: LarryBoy rocks! (high-fives Jimmy) Jimmy: And high-fives, and not to mention the free cookies! (Jimmy eats the cookies that are in one of the trophies he is carrying as he continues down the sidewalk, just as the Radishes peek out from the alley that Jimmy passed.) Radish # 3: (laughing) Radish # 2: There's the guy who's LarryBoy! Radish # 3: I should pounce on him! Radish # 1: Wait, remember what Motato said! We must be sneaky! (The third Radish goes back into the alley again, causing the other two Radishes to fall down, before they also go back into the alley again. Scene switches to Jimmy now riding his bike while toting a wagon full of trophies, before meeting with Beau again.) Beau: Hello, guy who's LarryBoy! What's your real name? Greg, Tom, Burt, Dale, Toby, Eddy, Kyle. Do you have time for an interview? George! Jimmy: Sure. Jerry, take these trophies in and put 'em next to my other pile of trophies. Jerry: Too many. (Jerry gets on the bike and rides it into the house.) LarryBoy: (Off-screen) The jig is up! (Camera pans over to LarryBoy standing a few feet away.) LarryBoy: I'm the real LarryBoy! Jimmy: What are you doing here? I'm kinda busy with important crime-fighter stuff. LarryBoy: Oh yeah? Well, if you're the real LarryBoy, how come I'm wearing the costume? (Jimmy and Beau look at each other.) Jimmy: Uh, well, that's exactly what I'd expect an imposter to say! Imposter! Beau: Good point! Jimmy and Beau: (laughing) Beau: Good one! LarryBoy: This isn't a joke! I'm LarryBoy! Look at me! It's me! See? (LarryBoy starts doing flips to try and prove his point, but accidentally runs into a nearby rake.) LarryBoy: Ow! Jimmy and Beau: (laughing) Jimmy: I'm LarryBoy, and I'll prove it by announcing my new sidekick! (Jerry eagerly comes out from the house, thinking that it's him, while Jimmy comes up to Jerry.) Jimmy: Excuse me. (pulls out Happy Sunshine Bubbles) My beloved pet guppy! Jerry: Eh! Lucky! (Jerry goes back inside the house in disappointment after that. The first Radish peeks out from behind one of the archways.) Radish # 3: He has a beloved pet guppy! Radish # 2: Let's jump out there and steal it! Radish # 1: Hold on! Remember, be sneaky! Beau: Listen, pal, I know a hero when I see one, and you ain't no hero! LarryBoy: I! Am! That! Hero! Beau: Yeah, and I'm a cat! Please, excuse us. Jimmy: Now, where we were, Beau? (The Radishes steal Happy Sunshine Bubbles without Jimmy knowing. Scene switches to LarryBoy sadly returning to the LarryBoy Cave.) LarryBoy: I'm done! I quit! No more hero! No more alter-ego! (Scene switches to Bob reading a book while eating a sandwich, when Larry comes in through the door.) Bob: (yelling in surprise) (Bob throws his sandwich and book in the air, the sandwich landing in his invisible hand and the book landing in his mouth.) Larry: I'm gonna be just like you, Bob. A normal guy who eats books and reads sandwiches. (Bob spits out the book.) Bob: Larry, don't talk like that. You fight crime because you're good at it. And this town needs you. Larry: Let Jimmy be the hero! I'll be Bob, the most normal guy I know! (Bob and Larry both eat their sandwiches and read their books in perfect synchronization.) Bob and Larry: Would you please stop that? (Scene switches to the Radishes bringing Happy Sunshine Bubbles to Motato.) Radish # 2: Motato, we have captured the beloved pet of LarryBoy! Motato: Oh, perfect! Feisty little fishy. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on LarryBoy's face when he finds his beloved little guppy gone! (laughing) (Scene switches to back at Jimmy and Jerry's house.) Jimmy: (Off-screen) They took my guppy?! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Jerry: Note. (Jimmy takes the note from Jerry and reads it.) Jimmy: (reading) "Dear BoyLarry, you thought you could reveal your identity and be safe from Motato. Now I have your guppy. Hand yourself over or the fishy goes flushy"?! Jerry: No! No flushy! Jimmy: Don't worry, Jerry. I won't stand by and let evil men flushy our fishy! I am LarryBoy! (The note that Jimmy threw in the air hits Jimmy in the face, knocking him over.) Jimmy: Oh, who am I kidding? We need the real LarryBoy. (Scene switches to in town as the LarryBoy signal lights up, while Jimmy and Jerry are standing on top of a nearby building.) Jimmy: LarryBoy! Hey, LarryBoy! (Bob is looking through a pair of binoculars, having seen the LarryBoy signal.) Bob: Larry! Larry: Hmm? Bob: The signal is on! Someone's in trouble! (Bob looks through the binoculars again, then looks to see Jimmy and Jerry who are flipping out.) Bob: It's Jimmy and Jerry! Larry: Ha! Last guy I wanna help! If I were a superhero, which I'm not. (Larry resumes eating his sandwich and reading his book. Scene switches to back with Jimmy and Jerry.) Jimmy: I don't think he's coming, Jerry. We have no choice but to save the day ourselves. Let's go. (puts on his LarryBoy helmet) How hard can crime-fighting be, anyway? (Jimmy tries climbing down the side of the building, but falls down before slamming on the ground really hard, while Jerry exits the door of the building. Jimmy and Jerry continue on, until Jimmy gets hit in the face by a rake that he stepped on. Jimmy and Jerry hop across the lily pads on the lake, until Jimmy also gets hit by a rake on one lily pad as well. Jimmy and Jerry next hop across buildings, just as Jimmy finds another rake, but is able to avoid that rake with ease.) Jimmy: Who puts a rake on a roof? (Jimmy hops on, but falls off the building, yelling all the way, before crashing down below. Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry peering into Motato's lair, where the Radishes are hanging out, before noticing Happy Sunshine Bubbles in her fishbowl on a pedestal. Jimmy quickly zooms up to the pedestal and reclaims Happy Sunshine Bubbles again.) Jimmy: Gotcha! (Jimmy accidentally knocks over the pedestal as it lands on the floor with a loud thump, attracting the Radishes' attention.) Jerry: Uh-oh. Jimmy: (screaming) (Jimmy gets chased by the Radishes, but runs into a rake while doing so, giving the Radishes a chance to surround him and Jerry. Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry now caged by Motato.) Motato: (laughing, sing-song) I got LarryBoy! I got him! I got him! Look! He's so defeated, I so defeated him! (laughing) Jimmy: Huh, they never told me about this in Superhero School. Not that I ever went to Superhero School. (Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's house.) Bob: Jimmy took all the credit for what you did, but how many times do we take credit for what God does for us? Larry: Um, pretty much always. Bob: We're no different than Jimmy. Larry: Mind... blown. (Steam starts shooting from Larry's invisible ears as music starts to play.) Bob: I think it would be real awesome sometimes for us to give God a round of applause for all the blessings he's given us. (singing) God has blessed you in so many ways Where credit is due Give him the praise Thank him for the gifts And the blessings he's given He's the Lord life-giver And the reason you're livin' Clap your hands Give God a hand Every blessing you receive Is part of his plan So give God the credit Gotta give him a hand You should work hard When there's work to do And be a good student When you're in school Don't boast and brag And say, "It's me! Me! Me!" When it's God Who gives you opportunity Clap your hands Give God a hand Every blessing you receive Is part of his plan So give God the credit Gotta give him a hand Yeah, clap your hands, everybody! Give God a hand Every blessing you receive Is part of his plan So give God the credit Gotta give him a hand Give him a standing ovation Everybody! Larry: Stop the song! Look. Jimmy got captured by Motato. Motato: (on TV, laughing) I got him! He's mine now! No more hero messing up my fun! Bob: So, you're still gonna be LarryBoy? Larry: I'll always be LarryBoy, but God should give the ultimate credit. Bob: My hero! (Scene switches to shots of the Larrymobile, and of LarryBoy, before the Larrymobile then zooms out and zooms through town, zooming past some of the bewildered townsfolk. Scene switches to back at Motato's lair, where Motato and the Radishes are now wearing party hats.) Motato: Welcome to the "We Got LarryBoy" party! Let's eat some Too-Many-Layer Cake! (Camera pans over to a cake that has lots of layers in it.) Motato: I've been saving this perfect massive cake for this singular occasion! (LarryBoy suddenly zooms into the lair in the Larrymobile, which Motato and the Radishes are surprised to see, before the Larrymobile tackles into the cake, which then hits Motato and the Radishes, sending them flying until crashing. LarryBoy then pulls up to the cage that Jimmy and Jerry are in before getting out of the Larrymobile.) LarryBoy: Looks like you better save up for another cake, Motato! (Motato pops out from under the cake in surprise.) Motato: What? But, how? Rads! Stop them! (Cut to the Radishes, who are now stuck in the cake.) Radish # 1: Too many layers! Motato: (groans) (Scene switches to the Larrymobile pulling up in front of Jimmy and Jerry's house, before Jimmy and Jerry hop out of the Larrymobile.) Jimmy: I'm sorry for taking credit for what you did, LarryBoy. LarryBoy: I don't need the credit. It's God who ultimately gives us all the opportunities anyways. Jimmy: Makes me wish I was a hero, but I don't know if I can pull it off. LarryBoy: Maybe you need lessons. I could show you the ropes sometime. Jimmy: (gasps) I get to be a real hero? (Scene switches to LarryBoy, now accompanied by Jimmy as a brand new superhero called JimmyBoy.) JimmyBoy: Thanks for the costume, LarryBoy! LarryBoy: One, two... JimmyBoy: (yelling) (LarryBoy and JimmyBoy jump across another building, before JimmyBoy runs into another rake and falls over again.) JimmyBoy: Ow! (The screen irises out, ending the episode.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts